She's My Cousin
by AlexheartsDemiL
Summary: Noah's cousin moves in with Noah and his family.Rebecca gets the wrong picture and gets jealous. Featuring Wilder & Amanda if i can think of something
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Noah Jackson **

**Rebecca Harper**

**Wilder**

**Amanda Pierce**

**Michael Davis**

**Alexa Jackson**

**Pairings**

**Noah Jackson & Rebecca Harper  
Wilder & Amanda Pierce**

_**Chapter 1**_

**~Noah's POV~**

**Alexa's gonna be moving here and DJ doesn't mind her staying back with me after school. Alexa's my cousin sister. We're really, really close. We tell each other every secret. Then, she moved but we still kept in touch on the phone at 'Teen Buzz'. It usually gets Rebecca wondering about who I'm talking about. She always looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking. I know she has a crush on me. It's just way to obvious. My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.**

"**Hey, Noah I need a ride. Could you pick me up from the airport?" Alexa's voice came through the phone. **

"**Sure." Thank god the airport was only about 30 minutes away. When Rebecca needed a ride from my older brother, Justin, it took us like an hour to get to the airport. Dad drove me to the airport. I got down and hugged Alex. **

**"Hey,missed ya."****I said and helped her with her suitcases and we got home. **

_**The Next Day **_

**~Rebecca's POV~**

**Amanda was talking about her fashion stuff which I am totally not interested in but pretending to be interested in her stuff works. Why can't Noah just get out of my mind?! I can't fall for him. He's way too as I mentioned him, he came up to me. **

"**Sup, 'R'." he made that nickname for me. Then, I realized there was a girl beside him. I felt my heart drop a little.**

"**Hey, Noah, who's she?" I asked, curious. She must be a new student. I've never seen her before.**

"**Oh she's Alexa, my- ." he got interrupted by the school bell though I was really curious of what he had to say. **

"**Gotta go. Bye." I said and walked off. Somehow I felt a little bit jealous. What if he was about to say that she was his girlfriend? I sighed as I thought of it and walked to class with Amanda.**

"**You're jealous of Noah, aren't you?" Amanda whispered after taking our seats. I didn't want to admit it so I answered back. **

"**What about you and Wilder? He always with Jennifer." I whispered back.**

"**Where the heck is he now?!" she raised her voice a little. **

**"Relax. He's sitting right over there." I pointed at Wilder who was sitting next to Micheal,my best friend since ,he also has a very huge crush on Amanda but he decided to let this pass, he didn't want to get in the way of his best nudged me when Noah walked into class with winked at me and then took a seat with his somebody.**

**They seemed to be having fun being with each other and his eyes seemed to shine more. Oh my god, what am i saying?! I shook my thoughts off.**

**Just then the teacher entered the class.**

**~Noah's POV~  
I winked at Rebecca and she smiled weakly. At least she didn't know Alexa was my cousin. I smiled to myself.**

"What are you smiling about?"Alex questioned. Darn. That was the only secret Alex didn't know about. My crush on Rebecca Harper. Yupp,i said it.

**"Nothing."I tried hiding it. Hopefully it'll work..**

**Please review..this is my first story.i mean this is my first fanfiction on .  
So hope you guys like it..  
and tell me if you'd want the next chapter up..thanks.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked Chapter 1. :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rebecca's POV**

School ended and I walked to the 'Teen Buzz' office. Noah was usually the earliest but

Surprisingly he wasn't here yet. I took my laptop and set it on my desk and began my

article. Then, Wilder came out of the kitchen with a sandwich on his plate.

"Hey, Rebecca." he greeted. I smiled, "Hey, Wilder. Have you seen Noah?" He shook

his head which obviously meant it was a 'no'. I sighed and continued writing my article.

A while later, the elevator opened. I really hope it was Noah so I could ask him what he

was about to say in school. I turned around cause my back was usually facing the

elevator.

I smiled as Noah walked out of the elevator but it faded as soon as I saw Alexa right

behind him. I turned around and continued typing.

"Hey, 'R'." He said, walking towards his desk.

"Hey, Noah." I answered, smiling weakly.

**Noah's POV**

It's working. It's so friggin' obvious she likes me. When I was about to sit, Alex

dragged me into the little kitchen place we have in 'Teen Buzz'.

"You were just lucky the bell rang. Spill it. You like Rebecca." she said, grabbing the

collar of my shirt. For a girl, she's really strong.

"Fine, fine, I admit it. I like her. Now let go of my collar." I said, lightly pushing her

hand away. She let go. Thank god.

"Why don't you tell her the truth then?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? I can't let her know how I feel. What if she doesn't like me back?" I answered. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Okay, I've been here since like, breakfast and I already can tell that she likes you. Just go and ask her out." Alex advised. I looked at her. I wish I could, if only it was that easy.

"I wish I could too, but I just can't. It's hard for guys to ask girls like this out. She's hard to get, literally." I explained to the blur case next to me. She has no idea how hard it is for a guy to admit they're in love with a girl. Did I just say I'm in love with Rebecca? Oh my gosh. That's bad and good. That sweet little brunette. I have never fallen this hard for any girl, NEVER.

"If you don't ask her out, I would. She's so sweet. Just ask her, Noah. She'll say yes, trust me." Alex assured me before receiving a call from her mom saying she has to meet up with other relatives. I hugged her as she went to the elevator.

"Bye, Alexa." Rebecca said when she walked past her desk. Alexa replied a bye and went into the elevator. Why did Rebecca have to be such a nice girl?

**Rebecca's POV**

"Bye, Alexa," I said as she walked to the elevator. I just wanted to be polite even though I barely know her. I continued my article when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Noah smiling at me from his desk. I smiled back a little bit.

"Hey R, I wanna ask you something." he began. I felt my cheeks burning up a little, a smile creeping towards my lips. I calmed myself and made sure not to get over excited. I lightly nodded as I waited for him to ask his question.

**Noah's POV**

As soon as Alex assured my confidence, I decided to just ask her out, whatever it takes. I called her and told her I wanted to ask her something. She lightly nodded as she waited for me.

"Would you, err," I began stammering. Shoot! I knew I couldn't get it out of my stupid mouth. I needed a cover up. I looked around my desk trying to see something she could help me with.

"Would you, err, help me with my homework?" I continued, faking it. "Nice cover up, Noah." I mentally scolded myself. Shoot! God, I'm gonna hate myself for this.

**Rebecca's POV**

My smile turned into a frown as soon as he asked me for help with his homework. I faked a smile and answered him.

"Sure. I'd love to. When do you want me to help you with it?" I asked. He thought for a little while before answering me.

"Err, tonight, after work?" he answered. It sounded more like a question though. I smiled at him. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I felt like saying that, but it'd sound really weird.

"Okay then. It's a date then." I blurted. My eyes quickly widened. Uh-oh.

**Did ya like this chapter? (: Please review. It'd mean a lot to me **


End file.
